onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XdrakeYONKO/Kaido Saga: End of Intro/Chapter 1 Part 1
In the main hall of a rundown castle kaido is having a meeting with his high commanders ''' '''Kaido: with whitebeard out of the way his territory is mine for the taking I want each of you to take an island in my name Julius: what about red haired and big mom im sure they will have the same agenda not to mention blackbeard he knows whitebeards territory better than anyone else and with his newly gained powers he’s more of a threat then we first thought Azrael: Blackbeard, red haired, big mom, whitebeard there just people… death comes to us all Julius: azrael we don’t have time for you prophecy crap ???: in the end it doesn’t matter who’s in the way ill kill them all ( Info box: orthrus samael'' “ kaidos mongrel “ 2nd commander of the tyrant pirates eaten the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus ) '' Julius: would you two shut up always killing that’s not the answer to everything logic is more important thinking up a strategy Azrael: a strategy to gain control over unguarded islands that will be in panic doesn’t sound to hard to me Julius: it’s the other yonko that’s the problem Azrael: relax red haired isn’t the kind of guy to be greedy and that fat bitch charlotte will probably send that tall legged freak and pussy cat to most of the islands stop over thinking things Betty: what about blackbeard? Azrael: hmm (lighting a cigarette and starting to walk out of the room) I guess ill have to kill him Betty: hehehe I love when he gets serous Kaido: azrael where do you think your going im not finished with this meeting (growls) Azrael: im gona go start on the islands (blows smoke out) I have things to deal with Azrael leaves ''' '''Julius: he gets on my nerves Betty: you just wish you were as strong as him hehehe kaido stands up reveling a huge body about 10 feet tall coved in blue fur Kaido:'' (smashing the table in half) SHUT UP!!! ''(Info box: kaido “of the beasts” captain of the tyrant pirates eaten the hito hito no mi modle: wendigo) The whole room goes quite ''' '''Kaido: (sitting back down) Samael, Castor, Pollux take your divisions and clam as much territory as possible Castor: yes sir Pollux: yes master Samael: 'JAHAHAHAHA (standing up)'' time to spill some blood '''The three leave the room Kaido: '''the rest of you work in twos im not going to take any risks with this sea in turmoil '''The other 7 get up and start to leave Kaido: '''oh and if any of you are captured I suggest you give up on life because I won’t be saving the weak '''7 commanders: yes master ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: Castor On a small ship with 20 men castor is heading to his first destination A man in a kimono with a katana walks up to castor Pirate: shogun we are approaching our destination Castor: good proper my sword and bring it to me Pirate: '''as you wish '''The man leaves Soon after he returns with a crimson red katana with gold lace imbedded the whole way down the sheath ''' '''Castor: ah Shodai Kitetsu will you go to battle with this old fool once more Castor unsheathes kitetsu, the blade is pure white with a red shine Pirate: the blade that ended the war of wano All 20 pirates kneel before castor (Info box: ”former shogun of wano castor’s personal guard” The fallen samurai’s) Castor:'' (rising his sword in the air) we are the fallen let us proper for war '''All 20 soldiers:' (rising their swords) ''yeeeeeeeerrrrr '''So this is the beginning of the first chapter which will focus on castor I will do 5 chapters and an ending the 5 chapters will focus on the top commanders (azrael, samael , castor , pollux) betty and julius will be one chapter ' 'Let me know what you think ' Category:Blog posts